A Tangled Twist
by DreamGirll
Summary: This is kind of a 'what if' story like...what if Mother Gothel never knew that Rapunzel had left the tower. What if the Stabbington Brothers tried but couldn't get thier revenge on Flynn Rider. And what if Eugene and Rapunzel never confessed thier love for one another during the lantern scene. What will happen? Please Read and Review. *Chapter 5 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. Allowed me to introduce myself. My name is DreamGirll. Im the Author of the FanFic, _Tangled: No More Goodbyes._ This is my second Fanfic and im excited. You know this all started by a few dreams and some thoughts I had. Then Rapunzel in my mind came out of nowhere and hit me with her frying pan saying, "DreamGirll put it all together!" Then boom...this came along. ( thank you Rapunzel and your Frying Pan. Ha ha.) Well instead of explaining, I'll just let read the story. Well Here's the first chapter for _A Tangled Twist._**

**Oh Yeah Three Things:**

**1. Please Read and Review.**

**2. I don't own _Tangled_. Grrrr. :(**

**3. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Rapunzel's POV:**_

I couldn't believe it. It had finally came. The moment I was waiting for. Not just my birthday, But those lanterns I've long to see for eighteen years outside of my tower, will be released. Tonight.

I mean just yesterday, I was staring out my window wishing to go out. Then Flynn...I mean Eugene, came. It took me for a while, and he finally agreed to take me. I was finally out of my tower for the first time _ever_ and I had seen so much more. I felt the soft grass beneath my feet, smell different flowers, feel the breeze flow through me, climbed and swung on trees. It was so breathtaking.

I also went to new places. Eugene brought me to pub called The Snuggly Duckling. There were ruffians and thugs everywhere. I was scared. But it turns out, they were all nice and they all their own dreams just like me. Then we were chased into a dam, which bursted and water was filled everywhere. We were trapped in a small cave that was being filled up with water. Fast. Eugene told me his _real_ name, Eugene Fitzherbert ( Flynn Rider was made up.), and I told my secret, magical glowing hair that can heal. Which made us lucky because we're alive.

Maximus. I cant forget about him. He's a really big sweetheart. To Eugene, he's just a bad horse and a fleabag (not true.) Maximus is also a palace guard horse. Bravest and strongest. His job was to capture Eugene because he's a thief. But I don't he's a bad guy after all. He is a nice and...well...a charming man. Maximus actually came to kingdom with me, Eugene, and Pascal, my chameleon.

The Kingdom was amazing. I was speechless. Everyone was so kind. They smiled at everyone, including me. I did so much things. My hair was _really_ long. Seventy feet. And I was all _tangled_ up. So girls braided it and pinned flowers on it. The braid was gorgeous and it was up to my ankles, so I could walk around and not be worrying about it. Soon I was walking through the whole village. I painted, ate treats, I even read books ( I only had three in my whole life), and danced. I also got a flag with the kingdom symbol on it, the golden sun. Eugene gave it to me.

Finally I was walking down the kingdom dock, where Eugene lead me to a boat. I sat down in it, so did he and pulled the oar in the water and we started to float away from the dock. I didn't know where we were going, so I asked. Eugene was bring us to the middle of the river so I can see a better view. I smiled for what he did. The boat stopped and we waited.

_What is it going to be like?_ I thought. Then I sighed.

Eugene looked at me, " You okay?" he asked.

"I'm terrified." he wondered why. " I've been...looking out a window for _eighteen _years. _Dreaming_ what it will be like when those lights rise in the sky." I continued. " what if it's not everything I'd dreamed they'd be."

"It will be." he said, giving me a comfort smile.

"But what if it is? What do I do then?" he looks back at he water then me again.

" You go find a new dream." we smiled and stared at the sky. I don't have to worry a thing. It will be perfect just like I have dreamt it to be.

I was excited again. But I had to wait. So while I had waited, I picked out some of the flowers out of my braid and place it in the water. And I watch them slowly flow away from on another. Eugene smiles at me and my funny Flower masterpiece.

"Do you want help?" I looked at him with one of his hands out. I nodded and handed him the pile of flowers. As our smiles were stilled connected to our faces, one by one, I picked upa flower from his hand and place it in the water. Then I saw a small bright light floating up in the sky. And that's when I saw it.

But it was not a star...

It was a lantern.

**Chapter one done. Okay this chapter was like the movie. It's going to change during the next chapter.**

**Any way... just like what you had read before the story, Please Review my story. pretty please. That button below.**

**Thank You. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I apologize for being late but Chapter Two is here and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**I Don't Own Tangled. :.(**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Eugene/Flynn's POV**_

Her eyes widen as if she had glimpsed something in the water. Which she did. It was a reflection of the first lantern, rising in the night sky. Both Rapunzel and I looked up and soon hundreds or maybe thousands more followed. I smiled. I really wanted to see the look on her face. But instead, she ran to the edge of our boat, almost tipping it over, and watch the whole kingdom being lighted up with the lanterns. She every everywhere. Her dreams were coming true. She finally got out of her tower for the first time ever and seeing a whole new world in front of her eyes.

I soon noticed that the sky was filled with the lights. Then I forgot...to give Rapunzel her gift. When she was still not looking, I pulled out two identical lanterns and lit them up. As she turned around she surprisedly gasped. Yes, I surprised her. She sat across from me and smiled.

"This is amazing. I feel like I belong here." we smiled and stared at one another for a while and it was quiet. But time was running out I really wanted her to release her lantern before the others are gone. Finally, I spoked, enough for her to hear me.

"Happy Birthday." I didn't know what to say next. I gave a smile as I handed her one lantern and we release them. I watched them dance around one another till they disappeared.

Everything was warm, real, and bright just like Rapunzel. She's different from everyone else I knew. She's not different because of her hair (her long, magic, glowing, and healing hair), she's bright, fun, strong, brave, amazing, and beautiful. Even though it has been two days (and a lot of things happened), I'm in love with her. I really have to tell Rapunzel how much she means to me. I'm not the man I was. I'm not a thief and I'm not Flynn Rider, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. I've changed because of her.

I watched her looking everywhere and then one lantern was dying down and it was about to hit the water. Since she loves them a lot she stretched one of her arms and she lifted the lantern and it floated away again. She is an angel with a heartwarming soul. She cares for everyone and everything. I really have to tell her how I feel about her. But one thought ran through my mind. I love her but she might not love me. Maybe she doesn't think the same way.

As I was going to hold her hand, a lantern pass us; dying down too. We chuckled and she did the same thing with the other lantern. _So close _I thought. While thinking about that I looked back up and watch the last few lanterns floating. The others were gone. Floating somewhere Rapunzel sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looks up.

"Nothing. Lost in thought again." she smiled.

"Or is it because your dream is almost over." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, "don't worry...there's another dream out there for you to after." I gave a comfort smile. She nodded. "I think we should start going back." I grab the oars and started to row back. Then I looked back the shore. All the other villagers were getting of the other boats. Near by were a group of kingdom guards. I stop rowing. I didn't want to get caught and Rapunzel's birthday end bad. "Or we can wait." I insisted.

She shook her head and looked back to the sky. I still stared at the kingdom everyone was almost gone. men going to the pub, mothers going back to their homes with their sleeping children in their arms. They were talking and laughing, having a great night. While probably the King and the Queen hope and pray that their daughter, the lost princess will return. I glimpsed my reflection in the water and looked at my self, wondering if I'm different.

Everyone was gone and the guards walked away. I grab the oars and started to row again. I spotted Maximus on the kingdom dock. I gave him a _all clear_ look. He nodded slowly. I docked the boat and helped Rapunzel out. She places her fro...chameleon on her shoulder then I tied the rope on the dock, so the boat won't float away. We began to walk, towards the bridge that was connected to the kingdom and the forest. As we were in the middle of the kingdom square, I spoked.

"Did you have a great night?" I asked.

"It was wonderful. I loved it. This was not only the best night ever but the Best. Birthday. Ever." she smiled and twirls around liked this afternoon.

"I'm glad you loved it." I gaze at the ground. Then she looks back at me, walking backwards.

"So what do you want to do next." I looked around and I'd noticed that all of the shop were closed. There was nothing to do except walking.

"There's nothing to do Blondie. Everything is closed. Sorry".

She frowned, "oh. So what can we do now?"

There was only one thing to do left. It was time to bring her home. "I guess we should start walking you back home. I guess."

**Chapter Two is done.**

**Well. Bad? Terrible? Good? Great?**

**You can choose. I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer. I'm working on two stories right now (soon to be three) and I will go back and forth a couple of times with the stories. Thanks for reading this chapter and stay with me, chapter three will come soon.**

**Oh yeah please Review. That button below. It won't bite. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone. I want to thank everyone who had Reviewed the last chapter. This might be a long chapter but the first half will be Rapunzel then Eugene. Any way I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

**I don't own _Tangled. Please _don't remind me.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_Rapunzel's POV_**

_Home I guess..._

_Home I guess..._

Those words kept on repeating in my mind. My eyes were widen with surprise. I can't believe it. It's time fo me to go home, back to the tower. But I couldn't there were more things I've haven't seen yet.

"But Eugene". I grabbed his hand. "I don't want to go back home. I'm having so much fun."

He raised his brow, "so you really meant it when you said 'I am never going back'?"

We smiled but mine ended short. "Sore of...but I was overjoy, I was -"

Eugene interrupted. "Lost in thought?" still having a smile on his face.

I nodded. I always get lost on thought. This happened mostly after I left my tower. And probably when I am mostly around him. I'm shy. (Well maybe). As we fell silent, I've noticed that the whole village was empty. We were the only two people out in the village. As we continued to walk closer to the bridge. I was staring down back the water when I heard Eugene speak.

"And what about your mother? She will be wondering where you are and worry about you."

Mother. I have totally forgot about her for a moment. How could I forget my own mother? I bit my bottom lip. He was right. I have to go home.

"You're right_._" I slowly sighed. "When we'll be back to my tower?"

He shrugged. "Probably tomorrow...morning... noon."

I didn't say anything. I continued to walk. It wasn't his fault. He was listening to my orders.

'You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns and return me home safely.'

"We should get going." I wrapped my arms around myself. I looked at Pascal. He was disappointed too leaving the kingdom.

Eugene nodded. He walk next to me as Maximus walks on the other side. I look at him. I stroked his white mane. Then he stopped, so did Eugene.

"What's wrong?"

he points at the horse. "Do you want a ride?"

I look at Maximus. A ride? I have never rode on a horse before. I shrugged.

"Max won't mind. Do you?" Max shook his head. "Come on." he smiled as he lifted me on Maximus' back. I giggled as he began to walk. "You okay?" Eugene asked.

I gave a thumbs up, and still hold tight on the horn. We gazed at one another. He gave me a warm gaze. I felt like my cheeks were warming up and probably turning crimson. He turned back around grabbing the reins. Riding Maximus was amazing. If only there was a better word. Really amazing. Now what would it feel like if he ran. I won't know for now.

We were getting closer to the forest. I looked back at the kingdom. It was getting smaller per step we took. I was really going to miss it. I look one more time, up in the sky and saw the last two lanterns, dancing around one another into the night.

XxXxXxXxX

_**Eugene/Flynn's POV**_

We continued to walk deeper in to the forest. It was dark, and hard to see. It felt like a moment ago the day begun and now it's over. I glanced at Max and resting on top of him was Rapunzel, sleeping. Her braided hair was trailing on the side and her frog sitting on her head. Today made her really tired. I walked towards Rapunzel's side, if she falls of the horse while sleeping. I sighed. How could I be really falling for her.

I was dazing around until I heard Max quietly neighing straight ahead.

"What is it?" I whispered. He began to walk straight. Towards a cave. Probably the same one that she had her mood swings. I pat his head for a good job. We stopped and Pascal walked on to my shoulder. I tap on her hand that was resting on Maximus' neck.

"Rapunzel...Rapunzel wake up." her eyes flickered. She was up.

"Eu...where are we?" she stretch her arms and yawned.

"We're stopping for the night just in the cave." I pointed to the dark figure close by. "You're just tired and -"

"You need some sleep too. It was a long journey to get here."

I nodded as we were entering the cave. Just dark and a empty. I picked some firewood to light up the place. I looked up and Rapunzel was staring down at me. Smiling.

"Do you want any help?" her sweet voice echoed.

"No. I'm okay. You should go back to sleep." she was about to speak, "I think you should."

"Alright." she walks away then turned back. "Thank You, Eugene" she continued and went to a corner and laid down.

I stared at the fire sparks flying around like fireflies. I looked around the cave. Max was standing near by, awake and Pascal was sleeping near Rapunzel, who was already out cold. It was a while till I finally got up and walked near her. I kneeled beside her.

I caressed her hair away her face. I smiled, she was peaceful the way she slept.I stared at her, her hair that was still braid was a pillow, she hugged her knees to her chest, she was cold. I graded the blanket under Max's saddle and tucked her in. Slowly, I moved her arms and rested them on top of the blanket. I continued to caressed her cheek. My heart was fluttering, I don't know how to describe it but you might only feel it when you are in love. Which I am. I feel like I would want to wake up tomorrow mourning and see her, smiling and start another adventure. I don't want to bring her home but I have to I made a promise.

I stopped caressing her cheek got up and walked to the other side of the cave and laid down. I looked at her then the dying fire, and looked at the outside. Wondering what tomorrow will bring. I closed my eyes. And waited...

**It's done. Not the story the chapter if that you were wondering. Okay this chapter was B.A.D.. Unless you liked it. Next chapter will be better. Rapunzel's going home, back to the tower.**

***Gasps***

**Don't worry I'll update even sooner under one condition.**

***Random Person* - "What?"**

**Just clicked that Review button below and review. I don't care if you just give me a smile face. As long that you are enjoying it so far, I'll smile too.**

**Alright that's it for now. Bye.**

**P.S. ( to those who didn't know) Check out my newest story, _Captured._**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone like I promised, Chapter Four has arrived. I updated more early after all Rapunzel is going home. Sorry it's a spoiler but that's how this story begun. Anyhow Enjoy this chapter.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**I Don't own _Tangled._ :.( WHHHHHYYYYYY :.(**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Eugene/Flynn's POV**_

I woke up early, I probably had only a few hours of sleep. By the way my eyes was blurry and yawning every second I sat up, looking around the cave. Max was still asleep, the firewood was nothing but ashes, and the sun was rising. It was shining through the trees. I looked towards Rapunzel's direction. She was not there, not even Pascal.

"Rapunzel?" I whispered as I was standing up. I walked out of the cave and then I saw a trail of flowers, same from the her braid. My eyes followed them until I spotted Rapunzel, sitting on a rack un-braiding the smallest braid as she was gazing at the little pond. Pascal on the other hand was in the grass. I hardly noticed him.

"Good morning." I said, breaking the silence.

Her head jerked up. "Oh, Good morning Eugene." she smiled. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

I nodded. "So why did you unbraid your hair?" I kicked my ankle, with her noticing. It was a stupid question.

"I have to because my mother will be curious, after all she doesn't know I left the tower. Yet." she finished her braid and stood up. Her hair was really wavy. She was still beautiful, without the braid. I kept on looking at her. Everything was muted.

"Eugene?"

I was back in reality, "huh, sorry I didn't hear you."

She sighed, "I said, we should get going. It's still early." My heart sank. Did she have to go home?

We nodded. "I almost forgot." I said pointing at her really long golden hair.

She chuckled, "Me too."

We smiled and walked back to the cave. When we got back I saddled Max up and Rapunzel was stroking him.

"I would like to ride Maximus. One last time". I stared at Max and he nodded with agreement. I picked Rapunzel up and let her settle on the saddle while I grab the reins.

"You okay?" I asked. She gave two thumbs up. I started to walk, leading Max out of the cave.

I took a glace back of the cave, thinking about everything from the first day to the last.

I still can't believe that it's time to bring her home. I looked at Rapunzel, she was giggling again from riding Max. I smiled.

"Do you want to go faster?" I asked.

Still smiling, shaking her head. "No, I want to take every last moment outside."

I shrugged and continued to walked, trying to put the negative to the side. Until I saw familiar things that Rapunzel and I'd past during our journey, memories were flooding back. Then I saw it; a little cave blocked by vines and right on the other side is her tower. I glanced at Rapunzel, who was staring behind her, back at the forest.

I walked through the vines, not minding them hitting me. Then I stopped, before the cave ended. I saw grass and flowers. I heard birds chirping and I heard the waterfall. I took a deep breath and continued. The sun shined on us, warming our faces. The soft summer breeze blew through us, softly and then I looked straight ahead, looking up and saw the tower, still standing as it was three days ago.

I sighed as I slowly lead Max to the tower. As we were close, I helped Rapunzel down from Max.

"Thanks for everything. Maximus. You are the best horse that the kingdom could ever had." she smiled, but almost frowning. She stroked his snout and wrapped her arms around his neck, also stroking his mane. She released and faced me.

"So...how are you going to get up there?" I asked.

"Same way I came down." she answered, looking up.

Confused, I looked up too, at the hook. "How's your hair going to reach that." I said pionting to the hook.

"Hang on." she took a few steps to the side and a few back. Her eyes were targeting the hook. She lassoed her hair and it wrapped around the hook. She started climb. She was great at it and reach the window and went inside.

"Okay, I'm going to pull you up." she yelled from above, no table to see her. I waited and soon, her golden locks came down and I grab some while she pulled me up.

when I reached the window, it stepped inside and unhooked her hair. I looked around the tower, everything was the same.

"Home sweet home." Rapunzel said breaking the silence. I nodded. We sighed at the same time. We stared into each others eyes. "So what now?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. She spend three days in the outside world and now she back home. Doing the same things _everyday. _I just shrugged.

"At least Mother is not home..." she said.

"Do you want me to stay. Not to live here, but just to give you company." I felt bad. But what can I do? Just bring her home and say 'nice being with you Blondie' and run away. No. I loved her and I going to tell her before I go. I care about her and I'm going to leave her alone. Not now.

She gave me a nod. "For a few minutes. Would you mind helping me clean up. I didn't do my chores for three days after all. It looks dusty."

"I would love to help you clean up dust" she chuckled as she grabbed the broom and handed it to me. Pascal dragged the dust pan and I swept the dirt towards it. Rapunzel grabbed the feather duster and cleaned everything. When we finished that, I helped her mopped the tower too. I grabbed the mop and she was sliding around with her funny brush shoes...or mop shoes. Okay they were shoes. It was fun but we finished. The _whole _tower was spotless. I looked at the clock, it was noon. I need to get going. Her Mother could be arriving any time soon.

"So I guess this I goodbye..." she frowned. I tipped her head up, making her look at me. I gave her a comforting smile as I put my hands on her shoulder. I needed to tell her how I feel about her.

"Rapunzel I..." I swallowed. Why couldn't I say anything. I'm choking on my own air. Probably because she'll miss me, or want me to run away with her, or she might not like me at all. "I..." her eyes were staring at me wait for what I had to say. "I...I promise I'll visit you."

"You promise Eugene?" I nodded. "Promise me you'll visit me when you can."

I took one of her hand and rubbed it. "I promise. I will each week. I will not let you wait months or years. I _promise._"

"Thank you." we smiled. I was lost in thought until I felt something wrap around my waist. It was a hug. She was giving me a hug. It was a warm embrace. I never felt one like it in years. She buried her face in my chest. Was going to miss me? I couldn't tell. "Thank you for everything. It was the best thing that I could ever get."

"You're welcome." I said quietly. She released her embrace and smiled at me again. She picks Pascal from the green chair and places him on her shoulder. "Oh yeah...goodbye Pascal. You are a interest frog...I Mean Chameleon."

Rapunzel smiled and sighed. I did too. We stared back into each others eyes. There was a big pause.

"So this is goodbye, I guess?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid so. For now." she nodded and I walked to the window. She wrapped her hair on the hook and threw it out the window, till it touch the ground. I grab some of her locks and sat down on the window, about to leave. "Bye Rapunzel."

"Goodbye, Eugene." she took a step back as I was about to go down. I looked one more time in her tower and then I looked at the grass below. I was about slide down. Then I heard her voice yell.

"Wait Eugene. Come back in." I listened to her orders and stepped back inside. I looked confused when she walked to the staircase. She opened one of stair and pulled something out. She truned back around. "You almost forgot this." she handed me an object. I looked down.

It was my satchel. My eyes widen at the bag, then Rapunzel, then the bag, then Rapunzel. I totally forgot about it. But how could I forget about it, after all that's how this whole journey begin.

"Everything is in there..." she explained.

"Oh...uh...thank you." I put the satchel over my shoulder, not even looking inside. It didn't care about it anymore. Nothing.

"I guess you can go now." she insisted.

"Oh yes..." I walked back to the window and Rapunzel did the same as before. And I grabbed the hair. "Goodbye" I said.

She waved, "goodbye." she whispered to low.

I waved back, took a step forward and I slid down her long golden locks. My feet touched the ground. I sighed, not even daring myself to look up. I looked at the satchel then Max. I walked to him and smiled.

"She's settled now..." Max neighed. "So, she I get a head start and you run after me, trying to drag me to prison?" Max shook his head 'no'. "shall we walk back to the kingdom and return the crown?" Max shook his head 'yes', but his face looked shocked. "I don't want it anymore. I'm Eugene not Flynn. Can't you see that Max, I've changed." it was true. I'm tired of thieving every single day of my life. I don't care about jewels or private islands. I only cared about my new dream. Rapunzel.

Max nodded and I grabbed the reins and began to walk towards the cave. As we were back in the forest, I felt like I forgot something...

XxXxXxXxX

**_Rapunzel's POV_**

I looked back outside. I noticed that Eugene was walking to the cave, going back to his normal life. That is what I supposed. Probably when he disappears, he might go get his own island with the object inside his satchel. He might never come back. He might forget about me in two days. I know he was nice to me in all but he has is own life and I have mine. I can't make him visit me for the rest of his life. But I feel like...he cares about me.

I stared at Eugene and Max as they walked through the cave. I didn't see them after that.

"Goodbye, Eugene Fitzherbert." I murmured.

I look back in my home. Staring at the paintings. Including the one above the fireplace. Me looking at the lanterns floating in the sky. I thought back from that night as I wrap my arms around myself. I feel...alone. I sat on the chair where I had tied Eugene up. My arms still embracing me. I felt like I want to cry but I couldn't. But why do I want to cry?

I sighed. Sitting there for a moment, I reached in my dress pocket and pulled out a purple fabric. The kingdom flag. It remind me of Eugene, after all he gave it to me. Still holding on the flag, I wrapped my arms around my knees that were tucked to my chest. I buried my face also in my knees.

Why was I acting like this?

I was breathing heavy. Inhaling and exhaling every second. Pascal, who was still on my shoulders squeaked asking what was wrong.

"It's okay Pascal, I'm just tired." I smiled to show him I was okay. I placed my chin on my knees and sighed, staring at the room. I looked back at the flag. I was pretending that I'm back at the kingdom. I closed my eyes and I was listening to the music. I was dancing, feeling the stone road beneath my feet, smiling to everyone I see.

It was quiet again. It was silent. No music, laughter, nothing. I was back at the tower. Heard nothing but my own breathing. Then I heard someone calling.

"Rapunzel, let down you haaaaiiiiirrr."

I gasped, Mother was home...

**Dun dun dun...Cliffhanger.**

**So how do like it? I'm sorry it was more of Eugene's POV than Rapunzel's.**

**My next update won't be as soon as this one, unless I think of something. But anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**But in the meantime, would you mind to click that wonderful review button below. Your Reviews will make me happy.**

**Thanks again**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_Rapunzel's POV_**

"Rapunzel, let down your haaaaiiiiirrr!"

Mother's home. I gasped, she's back. It was like everything that just happened hid in the back of my mind, like it was scared to come out. I sat there, frozen. I had no idea what to do. Pascal looked at me from the chair, he soon pointed his tail to the staircase with the stair board opened. It was still opened from when I took out Eugene's satchel.

I ran towards the stair board, quickly and threw the flag in there and shut it. I checked the tower, before throwing my hair out, for my mother to come in. I began to tug my hair, pulling her up. Soon I was face to face with her. I didn't say anything at first, but then I spoke.

"Mother!" that's all I could say, as I ran up and gave her a hug. "Oh how much I missed you." it's true, I did miss her. I mean, she'd never left me alone for three days for a while now. Well...I really wasn't alone. I was with Eugene.

"Oh my sweet little flower." my mother said softly as she stroked my hair. "You haven't changed a bit." she poked my nose (as always) then walked to the mirror. I took her basket to the kitchen. It was heavy.

"Have you eaten anything while you were gone?" I asked.

She laughs and walks over, patting my head. "You're a silly little girl. Of course I did. It's your gift. It's what you asked for. Remember?"

I looked at the covered basket. What did I ask for? I didn't remember.

"I'll just see it later. It'll be a surprise."

"So darling, how was your birthday?" she said as she sat in the green wooden chair.

_My birthday. Well...I went outside without your permission, met and sang with thugs, ran away from guards, almost drowned, befriend with a sweet horse, met an amazing person, and I went to the Kingdom, had a wonderful day and saw the lanterns at night._

I quietly chuckled at myself. Ican't tell her that I went out of the tower. She would be...ferocious. Yeah, that's a good way to put it. "I watched the...floating lights." I to say something true but trying not to lie.

My mother laughs. "Oh sweetie, eighteen years and you're still watching those stars.." I sighed quietly and shrugged. "You had of done something else more fun than that." now I was stuck...what could I say.

"Well, I did clean the tower. Making sure you came home to a clean place." she smiled and pitched my cheeks

"Thanks dear and I got to say, it's cleaner than ever."

_Thanks mother._ _I had a friend to help me. _I just stood there and nodded more. I have nothing to say.

"Oh daring, you're exhausted. Why don't you rest and I'll make hazelnut soup. Your favorite." I smiled and began to walk upstairs. "But first." I turned around, facing her, sitting in the chair, dramatically. "I feel a little bit run down. Would you sing for me?"

"Yes mother."I kneeled near the chair and Mother started to brush my hair as I started to sing slowly and calmly.

_Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the Fates' design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

When I was finished, she thanked me I ran up to my room. I laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, waiting for the night and my mother calling me for supper...

_**Eugene/Flynn's POV**_

Nightfall came and I reached the kingdom. If it wasn't for Max, I wouldn't be here. It could of took another two day trip. I came back to finish one task, returning the crown. But how am I going to do this? I'm a wanted thief, I can't just walk to a guard, a stranger, or possibly the King and Queen saying: 'Here's the crown. Sorry for stealing it'. No! I would be killed before I could get a chance to run.

I was going to bring it to the less guarded area around the castle and leave it there, but it's night, there's no unguarded areas around at all.

I stood there. It was harder than I thought. I might as well give it to the horse and he could return it...that's probably not a bad idea. He's a smart horse, he can do it. No he can't.

I gave up and began walking through the village. I'll find a place to put it. I should of not stole this crown in the first place. But then again, I would of not met name echo through my mind and made me smiled. I thought of her, I looked around and remember the day she'd arrived to the kingdom. The way she'd smile, laugh, her eyes sparking, and the way she saw the lanterns. I missed her. It has been a few hours now and I miss her. Wow, I think I'm madly in love with her.

I snapped myself out of daydream and focus on what I was going. Return the crown and get out of here. I soon found out I was at the gate entrance of the castle. No guard in sight. I chuckled quietly. Was this a sign? It probably was. The gates were shut and not guarded now's my chance. I opened my satchel and pulled out the jeweled object. I didn't look at it once before placing it behind the gates, and slide it to the side until I couldn't reach it myself.

I slipped my hand out from the bars and checked if anyone was around. Max nodded for 'all clear' and we ran off. I ran over the bridge and into forest, then I began to walk.

Now am I going to do? I'm no longer going to steal. But I still going to have to run away from guards. But what can I do with my life? I then thought of Rapunzel. I have to go back to her as soon as I can. I need to see her again. I made a promise I would visit her. And this is a promise, I would never break...

**_Rapunzel POV_**

It was now late and we'd finished our dinner. A nice bowl of hazelnut soup was a great meal to have from being home for the first time in three days. It felt welcoming. I sat there at the table with mother and we talked . Then we warmed up near the fire. I laid on the rug and relaxed. Mother got up and brought the basket over with my gift.

I smiled at her as I pulled out a couple of jars of paint. Then I remembered. It was the paint that I asked for to get my mother out of the tower in able to see the lanterns. I thanked her and gave her a hug. I put the jars near the light in able to see the colors. White, really light green, and lavender, my favorite color. I loved the colors, it just what I need. It sometimes hard to mix colors to get the certain color I want. I stared at the colors and then my mother pulled something else out.

A book. My heart leaped. A purple book with a golden border going around it. I took the book and opened it. Found out my heart sunk a little. It was blank. Completely blank, no words, no pictures. It wasn't like the ones I have or the ones I looked at in the library at the kingdom. She told me it was a journal. You write anything you want in there. She said I could draw too, and it's a secret and it's only in my eyes and keeping. I looked at it, what could I possibly put in a journal that my mother can't look?

I went upstairs to my bed after thanking my mother for my gift. I put my new paint next to my paint box. I held the book close to me and sat on my bed. Pascal looked at me and I smiled. I then frowned. Two days ago I was outside for the first time and probably my last. Eugene may never come back. Who knows. I missed the outdoors, the kingdom, Eugene. I want to remember every bit of it.

I then opened my journal book. I could put _anything _I want in there and Mother won't know. And that's it.

I lit as many candles I could around me and pulled out my feather pen and ink bottle. It's too late to paint.

I dipped my pen in the ink and placed it on the first page in my journal and began to write...

**Hi everyone. Well first Happy New Year! I'm sooo sorry for being late. It's been a couple of months and it has been a busy year for me so far. But I was able to update.**

**So how was it? Was it good?**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope I can update as soon as I can. Thanks again and don't forget to Review. :)**

***Smiles* DreamGirll :)**


End file.
